The present invention is directed to a headlight for a motorized two-wheeled vehicle such as a motorcycle or the like.
It has been usual hitherto with this kind of headlight that wire harnesses and wiring couplers are contained in a space formed in a headlight casing covering the rear surface of a reflector. The wire harnesses alone are fixed to the casing through bands or the like, but the wiring couplers remain unfixed after subjected to wiring, in the casing. As a result, a number of disadvantages result as: the wires thereof are liable to be entangled, that maintenance thereof become difficult and that, owing to vibrations during operation, the wiring couplers tap on the casing to generate a tapping noise.